CandyPOPSweetHeart
by EchizenHimeno
Summary: Inui membuat permen Love confess dan Ryoma menelannya? lalu? apa yang terjadi? It's Candy POP Sweet heart! Full of sweet for you from Hime . One Shot,Ryoma X Sakuno.


" **CANDY-****POP-****SWEET-****HEART ^^ "**

" HE?! Kau mau berhenti membuat jus aneh,Inui?! "

**Hari itu,Inui dengan jelas mengatakan pada semua tim Seigaku kalau dia mau berhenti bereksperimen dengan semua jus-jus anehnya. Senang? Gembira? Lega? Tentu saja hal itu terjadi pada semuanya. Habis, dari dulu kan jus nya Inui itu rasa dan efeknya… *hiii***

" NYA~ bagus deh kalau begitu ^^ " ucap Eiji

" Lucky! Lucky! " ucap Momoshiro

" OH! GREAT!! " ucap Taka-san

" Fssshuu… tapi..apa ini tanda dunia akan terbalik…" ucap Kaidoh

" Semuanya..jangan keterlaluan dong.." ucap Ooishi

" HM. Sayang sekali ya,Inui..jus mu padahal enak kok ^^" ucap Fuji

"Fuji-senpai,yang suka jus Inui-senpai kan cuma senpai sendiri...jadi jangan begitu " ucap Momo

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan ribut! Semua, Lari pemanasan !!!!!! " ucap Tezuka

"BA..BAIK KAPTEN!!! "

→**After Practice**

_**Seusai latihan, tiba-tiba Sakuno,Tomoka datang bersama teman-temannya. Sakuno bilang, teman-temannya ingin bertemu dengan Inui senpai (?)**_

"Inui-senpai…thank you ^^"

"Inui-senpai, terima kasih. Aku jadi punya keberanian"

"Inui senpai…."

"Inui senpai….."

_**Semua teman Sakuno berterima kasih pada Inui hari itu. Hari yang aneh. Sakuno dan Tomoka bahkan tidak tau apa-apa. Tiba-tiba salah seorang siswi menyerahkan bungkusan berisi permen kecil warna-warni kepada Inui.**_

"Inui-senpai. Terima kasih atas permennya. Benar-benar ajaib! Kami sudah minta permennya 20 buah. Sisanya tinggal 3 permen nih. Maaf merepotkan ya ^^ "

"Permen apaan sih. Kok aku yang presiden begini nggak tau ya?" kata Tomoka

"To..Tomo-chan ^^v" ucap Sakuno

"Ternyata , permen ini benar-benar punya efek ya..fufufu " gumam Inui.

"Permen apa itu Inui senpai? Lho? Katanya tinggal 3,kenapa di bungkusannya ada 4 ya? Ucap Momo

"Ini permen ciptaanku kemarin. Efeknya bisa buat orang menyatakan perasaan suka pada orang yang disukainya. Hm,tinggal 3 nih. 20 sudah dihabisin sama siswi-siswi tadi" ucap Inui.

"Tuh kan. Katanya tinggal 3, tapi di bungkus ada 4!!!!" bantah Momo lagi.

" Soalnya…" (keputus)

" Nah! Ayo kita coba! " (Momo mengambil permen warna kuning dan membuat Horio memakan permennya )

"HAggg *glek*??!! Mm…rasa jeruk" ucap Horio

( Sesaat,Horio diam. Lalu berjalan kearah Tomoka (?!) )

" O..Osakada!! aku menyukaimu! " Horio confess ke Tomoka

"A..APA-APAAN BODOH?!! MENJIJIKKAN!!!! " teriak Tomoka

_**(Tomoka berlari ke luar klub dan disusul oleh Horio yang mengejarnya )**_

"NYA! Momo bodoh! Permen yang begini jangan dibuang-buang buat hal bodoh dong! Harusnya, permen kya gini tuh kita kasih ke…..OCHIBI!" Ayo Ryuuzaki-san,ikut aku sebentar ya ^^" ( Eiji berlari-lari ke rumah Ryoma sambil membawa Sakuno )

"E..Eiji senpai….Ry..Ryoma-kun bukan suka padaku..makanya lepaskan" ucap Sakuno

"HOI-HOI~ Aku Tidak perduli..Tidak perduli ! Kita liat saja nanti ya~ ^^ "

_**Eiji tetap berlari menuju rumah Ryoma. Sebab,Hari itu memang Ryoma tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit dari 2 hari yang lalu. Anggota Seigaku yang lain juga ikut berlari menyusul Eiji yang membawa paksa Sakuno ke rumah Ryoma. Sesampai dirumah Ryoma, tanpa basa-basi Eiji langsung memberi permen itu pada Ryoma.**_

"HOO..Ochibi,masih sakit ya? Nih,ada permen nih~ ^^ " (menyodorkan permen)

"Kikumaru senpai..kenapa tiba-tiba datang hah? Hm? Kau kenapa Ryuuzaki? ucap Ryoma

"A..Ano..Ryoma-kun…"

"Ochibi, aku punya permen nih! Kubawakan untukmu! Rasa blueberry~ ayo "

"HA?"

" Eiji sudah,jangan lakukan hal bodoh,Echizen sedang sakit" ucap Ooishi

_**Tiba-tiba Nanjiro datang,mengambil permen ditangan Eiji dan memakannya **_

HE?!!! *Semua shocked*

"Ri…Rinko!!!! Aku mencintaimu!! Menikahlah denganku!!! " Nanjiro tiba-tiba confess ke istrinya ^^v

"BO..BODOH!!! Aku bahkan sudah menikah denganmu!! Ngapain kau confess lagi???!!! Kau gila ya??? Ma..malu tau didepan anak-anak !!!! " ucap Rinko

"OH! Aku sudah menikah denganmu ya? Ayo kita menikah sekali lagi! " *Nanjiro tidak perduli*

"HA??!!!" *Rinko shocked*

" Ooshi senpai. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?!! " Tanya Ryoma

" I..itu permen yang bisa buat orang menyatakan cintanya. Dan Eiji mau memberinya padamu"

"HAA…?!!!" Ryoma kaget.

_**( Eiji buru-buru memasukkan permen kemulut Ryoma )**_

"NYA~! Ochibi memang anak baik ya! Mulutnya membuka lebar! Kalo minum obat pasti pinter! Itu permen rasa strawberry lho~! nih ada Ryuuzaki! ^^ " ucap Eiji sambil menarik Sakuno ke depan Ryoma.

"Hhh...*glek* Kikumaru senpai!!!!!..tertelan nih!! .. " Teriak Ryoma marah

_**Sadar Sakuno berada tepat didepannya, muka Ryoma berubah merah. Begitu juga dengan Sakuno.**_

"_Bo..bodoh..mana mungkin Ryoma-kun suka padaku"_ pikir Sakuno dalam hati

"Ry..Ryuuzaki…aku…" dengan muka merah,Ryoma mulai bicara

"..….terus????" *Anggota Seigaku yang lain penasaran*

"Hei…anu…." Ucap Inui **(Tapi nggak ada yang peduli sama Inui ^^v)**

" Ryuuzaki-san…aku….aku menyukaimu…!!! " *akhirnya Ryoma confess ke Sakuno*

"a..apa???" *sakuno blushing*

"HORE! Ochibi akhirnya mengaku! Mengaku! ^^ " teriak Eiji

_**Ditengah-tengah 'acara Ryoma confess ke Sakuno', Inui mendadak muncul disamping Eiji**_

" Echizen..maaf ya…ehm" ucap Inui

"Sudahlah Inui! Tidak apa-apa kok ^^ " ucap Eiji

" Bukan itu,Eiji. Semuanya!.dengarkan aku ya…aku nggak pernah kok buat permen love confess yang rasa strawberry.. Salah satu dari 4 permen itu tuh ada permen biasa ,permen yang ditelan ryoma itu tuh permen biasa… jadi…fufufu…" Inui tertawa kecil sambil memandang Ryoma dan Sakuno

"HEE???!! JADI??!!! " *semua kaget*

"HOHO…Jadi, Ochibi confess ke Ryuuzaki-san bukan karena permen itu ya.?.Hehe ^^"

" Ry..Ryoma-kun.." tatap Sakuno

" U..Ukhhh…" *muka Ryoma semakin merah padam*

" Fufufu…Tenang,Momen tadi sudah kurekam di handycam. Ini kejadian menarik ya" Inui berkata sambil menunjukkan handycam pada semuanya.

"UKH" *Ryoma pingsan*

"Ry..Ryoma-kun, Daijyobuu????" ucap Sakuno cemas

"Hahaha..sudah Ryuuzaki! biarkan saja! Nanti juga bangun sendiri..^^" Momo tertawa

_**Jadi, sebenarnya, kekuatan keberanian Ryoma buat confess ke Sakuno bisa muncul sendiri secara tiba-tiba tanpa Permen Love Confess nya Inui. Meskipun akhirnya jadi malu sendiri! **_

_**Ada yang mau coba permennya Inui? Tinggal 1 lho! yang rasa Mint. Mau coba?? Atau mau confess sendiri kya Ryoma? It 's up to you! ^^**_

_**-Candy POP Sweet Heart, THE END-**_

* * *

Gara-gara suka sama lagu 'Hyappatsu Hayakuchuu Toraburun " n "CANDY POP SWEET HEART " nya Ryoko Shintani + Ui Miyazaki ( Ost. Anime Princess be careful), Hime jadi kepikiran sama cerita fic kali ini.

Kalo lagi dengerin 2 lagu itu,kadang yg Hime bayangin bukan video clip yg isinya Princess Christie n NA-NA,tapi, malah ngebayangin Ryoma sama Sakuno ^^v

**NA-NA & Christie : APA?!!! Ryosaku??! Bukan kami???**

Gomen ne buat Ryoko n Ui- sama, Hime pinjem judul lagunya ya! Buat Christie n Nana, Hime luph u ,too ^^

Yup. It's my 3rd Fic (Still around Ryosaku coz Hime luph them). N, disini,permen inui enak lho! Ga tau deh kejadian di ini fic aneh atau ajaib *haha*

Thx buat yg baca n review ^^


End file.
